


Fnaf The return

by Demented_Goth_Angle



Series: Fnaf The Saga [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demented_Goth_Angle/pseuds/Demented_Goth_Angle
Summary: the thrilling sequel o night amre night, our gwroes are ent done yet..
Series: Fnaf The Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772251





	1. 11 Months Later

“I am having a sleepover, and you are invited!!” I said to Thor. We were going home from seeing Jc at the hospital. He was getting better. He was Finally out of the coma. “Another one? Don’t you remember what happened last time?” said Thor. “last time, We went to fazbear’s fright.” I said. “BUT!” said Thor. “No buts.” I said. “This sleepover is at my house.” “Ok!!” Thor said. 

000

At my house, we started playing a bunch of video games. “I am gonna hit you with this sludge hammer!!” Bant said. “SUUURE.” Thor responded. Then The screen fizzed out. “No sludge hammer?” Bant said. Then marionette appeared On the TV screen. “AHHHHHH!!!” We all screamed. Then it disappeared. “ L-let’s go upstairs.” I said. We went upstairs, not knowing the nightmare was just beginning. “What now?” Bant asked. Then we heard heavy breathing. “Let’s hide in the closet!!” Bant said. We opened the closet. “ROOOOAR!!” Mangle said, and Thor quickly shut it. “OMG!!” I said. “Why Is it always us!!” “I do not know!!” Bant said. Then we remembered the fredbear plushie in Bant’s room. We peeked in to see 2 freddles on the bed. We poked them, and It turned back into fredbear plushie. “Ok, Thor,” I said. “Where is plushtrap usually?” “Behind you.” He said. I turned around. There was a package in a chair. Then It started shaking. Plushtrap burst out. “I can handle this.” Thor said. He stepped up to plushtrap.

(This part is from the narration of Thor)

“Come at me you son of a @#$%!!!!!!!” said Thor. Plushtrap jumps at Thor. “NOPE!” said Thor getting out of the way of Plushtrap. “Uh Thor….” said Mickel. “What? Oh, Plushtrap where are you?” said Thor looking around the dark room. Plushtrap jumps at Thor,this time hitting him. “UGH!” said Thor. “GET OFF OF ME!!!!!” said Thor. Thor kicks Plushtrap off of himself. “HA!” said Thor. “Uhhhhhhhhhh….. NOW WHERE DID YOU GO!!!” Thor yelled. Plushtrap crawls away with a missing leg. Then they heard a giggle. “Uhhhh…. what was that?” said Thor. “It sounded like brock.” said Mickel. Thor, Bant, and Mickel run out of the room into the hall,and into brock’s room.

(Back to my narration.)

To my surprise, brock was giggling. The cupcake and him were jumping on the bed. Then It struck me. “brock and the cupcake must be friends!!” I said. “OHHH..” Bant and Thor said. “That is weird.” Thor said. “Heck yeah.” I said. “Hi guys!!” brock said. “Hi brock!!” Bant said. “Lookie!!” He said. “It’s a cupcake!!! And It’s alive!!” “Yup.” I said. “We were jumping on the bed.” brock said. “RUUAGH!!” The cupcake said, And smiled. We left the room, very puzzled. “That was…. Weird.” Thor said. Then, we heard a music box playing. “Oh no.” I said. We ran as fast as we could. 

ROUND AND ROUND THE MULBERRY BUSH….

I stopped, with horror. There was the music box, and It was opening. “Uh oh.” Bant said. Nightmare Marionette popped out of the music box. 

POP GOES THE WEASEL!!!!! It stared down at us, and smiled evilly. “Hello, Thor.” The marionette said. “You…..” said Thor. “How do you know the Marionette!?!?” I said. “Uhh..” Thor said. “Oh…” Nightmarrionenne said, Smiling. “Well, It is time for you three to pay the price…” “Uh oh.” Bant said. “The marionette stared at us with the silver eyes, and we fainted. When we woke up, we were in a part of my house I had never seen before. Then I looked up, and saw Nightmare staring down at me.Then I noticed we were tied up. “I think I know who did this.” I said. “The Marionette.” Said Thor. “I was thinking Purple guy, but, ok.” I said. “SILENCE……” Nightmarrionne said. “Why?!?” Said Bant, Obviously back talking. “Or else i will kill you.” “Uhh…” Bant said. “That is a good point.” Nightmare nudged us forward, and we reluctantly stepped forward. ¨What are you going to do to us!?¨ I yelled. ¨The same thing you did to me.¨ It said. ¨We did not do anything!¨ I said, and i kicked marionette and started to untie the others. ¨Stop them!¨ Nightmarrionette said, but it was too late. We had run away. We turned a corner, and ran into the closet to take a breath. Then, we felt something behind us.


	2. Welcome to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell

Nightmare stepped out of the shadows. “RAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!” Nightmare said. Bant screamed. We heard brock, still giggling in his room. “What was that!?” we heard nightmarrionne say, far away, confused. (Thor facepalms) “Lock your door, brock!!” Bant yelled. “OK!!” Said brock, and he and cupcake continued to jump and jump and jump. We ran out of the closet, and locked the door. ¨What should we do?¨ Thor asked. ¨Lets go to my room!¨ I said. ¨Ok!¨ Bant said. We ran to my room, and locked the doors. We stopped to breath, then we heard rustling. Nightmare Foxy peeked out of the closet. “RAAAGH!!!” He said. “FOXY!!!” yelled Thor. “QUICK! CLOSE THE CLOSET!!!!!!!” said Thor. “I shut it.” I said. We turned around. Nothing was there. We walked up to my loft bed, and climbed in. ¨What should we do next?¨ Thor said. Before i could answer, we heard another noise. “ROOOOOAGH!!!” A voice roared. Nightmare Freddy was behind us. It wanted to kill.  _ Far away, another nightmare was stirring. It was angry. It wanted to kill. It wanted to destroy the children who had destroyed it. It was going to destroy Mickel. And it was going to kill Thor and Jc. _ “Hi…..” I said to nightmare freddy, backing up. “RAAARGH!!!!” He roared. The fangs dripped with blood. “Wait…..” I said. ¨LOOK BEHIND YOU!!!¨ Nightmare freddy turned, and then, i shoved him out the door and shut it. “GOOD JOB!” Thor said, in a slightly deep voice. “Huh?” I said, turning around. “I didn't say anything.” Thor said. “Then who did….?” Bant asked. There was a loud banging on the door. It busted open before we could stop it. Nightmare chica came in. It roared its loud roar, and snapped its teeth. Then, ferociously, it said this. “PIZZA!” A hand suddenly reached out, holding pizza. “brock!?!” Me, Bant, and Thor shouted. “YUP!” He said, as nightmare chica happily ate the pizza.

Nightmare chica showed brock it’s cupcake. brock immediately picked it up and gave it a big hug. “Our job here is done.” I said, and we started walking out. But we were stopped. ¨Wait, why did we walk out?¨ Thor asked, his voice quivering. We heard my bedroom door slam behind us, and lock. ¨Heehee!¨ we heard brock giggle, and then we heard a slightly more aggressive, deeper, giggle. ¨brock, You jerk!¨ I screamed, anger flushing through me. He had tricked me!! We turned around, and saw nightmare freddy staring at us, sharp teeth bared. ¨RUUUUUUUNNN!!!¨ I screamed, and we started running. Then, i heard the doorbell ring. I Ran to the front door, with Thor and Bant following me, and went to open it. ¨Oh my gosh!¨ I yelled. ¨We can just run out and go somewhere else!¨ I said. I opened the door. Brandon and eli were there. ¨we are ready for the sleepover!” they said. ¨Brandon! eli! The house is filled with nightmare animatronics!¨ I yelled. ¨Oh shit! Let's go!¨ He yelled. We started running, and we stopped after we had gotten A few miles away. Then, we heard a car pull up behind us. Hands grabbed us from behind, and shoved us in the car. I hit my head on the backseat, and was knocked unconscious. 

  
  


When i woke up, i realized i was pinned down by something. I scanned the room. Once i saw Thor, Bant, eli, and brandon, I realized what had happened. We were each trapped in a springlock suit. Thor was trapped in what seemed to be a golden foxy suit, Bant was in springbonnie, eli was in fredbear, Brandon was in some kind of Golden Cat suit, and I was in what seemed to be some sort of golden humanoid animatronic, from what i could see. ¨Ah, You have woke up.¨ I turned my head, and shrieked. There was a man standing next to me, a man I had hoped to never see again. ¨Purple guy..¨ I scowled. ¨Hello, brat.¨ He said. ¨And you will call me William. No, Mr. William.¨ He Smiled evilly at me, and i saw how decayed his teeth were. I shuddered. ¨Are you ok?¨ I whispered to brandon, Thor, Bant, and eli. ¨Yeah!¨ Thor whispered. ¨How about you?¨ eli asked. ¨Good.¨ I said. ¨We have to get out of here!¨ ¨Agreed.¨ Brandon said. ¨Its game time.¨ Bant said.


	3. Empty Springlocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The springlocks and the william are beggining the attack

¨Now..¨ William said, looking at us. ¨What to do?¨ He grinned. He shoved Bant, and the springlocks dug into him a bit. ¨Hey!¨ I yelled! ¨Stop!¨ William looked at me. ¨I Always thought you might be a pain in my ass.¨ He said. ¨Now that thought is proven true.¨ With that final phrase, he walked out, and locked the door. ¨Bant!¨ I yelled. Are you ok?¨ ¨Yeah...¨ He said. I started to slowly wiggle. I felt my hand touch a switch. I pulled it, and my suit opened up. I jumped out quickly, and ran over to Bant. “Ok Bant, try not to move.” I said. “O-ok.” He replied. After a few tries, I got the springlocks open. He jumped out too, and we started working on brandon, Thor, and eli. After we got all the suits open. We sat down to take a breath. “What do we do now?” eli asked. “I don't know.” I admitted. I Looked around the room to take in my surroundings. We were in a room that seemed like an office, with some cameras here and there, a lot of wires lying around, and a greenish tint to the room. “Let's investigate the room.” I said. “Ok!” Brandon said, and we all got up. I stepped over to the controls on the switches in the room, and pressed one of the buttons. A blaring loud noise started playing, and we all covered our ears. I reached over to the button I had pushed, and pushed it again. The noise stopped, and we all sighed with relief. Thor pressed a button, and a monitor popped up. There were a bunch of buttons on it. We all ran over. “Good find, Thor!” I said. “Thanks!” He replied. He clicked the first button. It showed a stage, with three animatronics on it. An orange one, a Gray one, and the last one was in shadow, so we could not see what color it was. “What are these animatronics?” Brandon asked. “I have no idea.” Bant said. We switched to another camera, Then we gasped, and Thor fell off the chair. It showed William turned around, and, behind him, Were us. We slowly turned around. William was standing there, and he was sneering. “Trying to escape, aye?” He said, chuckling. He pressed a button, and the floor opened up under us. We began to fall, screaming all the way.


	4. Radsla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do u guys lik trtf ike i honestly think it mite be the best fdn game

When we landed, I heard someone scream. I actually felt like screaming too, because I had landed funny on my leg. It was pitch black. “What's wrong?” I asked. The screaming continued. “Who is screaming?” Thor asked. “I don't know!” Brandon said. “Well, we have narrowed it down to eli and Bant!” I said. “It's not me!” eli yelled. “Ok, then it’s Bant!” I yelled. “Bant, why are you screaming?” There was quiet for a couple seconds. And then.. “I-it's carson!” He screamed. “What?” I yelled. Carson had died 11 months ago, when he had jumped into the nightmare suit, screaming, “YAAY! I love these shady suits!” He could not be alive. It was impossible. But again, Thor had came back to life. I paused mid thought. How had he come back to life? Then i shook my head. I could think about that later. I ran over to the direction of Bant’s voice. When i got close to him. I rammed into a wall. I backed up, and ran my hand across the wall until i found the place where it stopped. What i saw almost made me barf. The nightmare animatronic suit was slumped against the wall, but it seemed to have been tampered with. It now had faceplates on it, and they had been opened. Carson was lying on the ground next to it, covered in blood, but alive. “B-Mickel?” He said. “Carson!!” I replied, and i ran over. We high fived, and we ran over to Bant. “Are you ok?” I asked Him. “Yeah.” He said. “How are you alive?” I asked carson. “Well, I was walking around, and i found this half drunk bottle that said _RADSLA_ On it. I drank it, and suddenly, i felt a burst of life come through me. Then, i was alive!” He said. “Wow.” I said. Then, we heard another scream. It was coming from the room we had left. “Oh my gosh! We have to get back to the others!!” We ran in, and saw three sets of glowing eyes. They were surrounding Brandon, eli, and Thor. “HEEEELP!!” They screamed. I squinted in the darkness to see what they were screaming about. Then i gasped, and jumped back. It was the amimatonics from the stage. One of them looked at me, and began to lurch towards me. 


	5. Radsla 2 The second one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> radsla still but long

“What are these things?” I asked. “They look like some variation of the toy animatronics!” Thor yelled. “What do we do?” I yelled. I heard Bant gasp. “Bant! Are you ok?” I yelled. “Yeah!” He said. “I just got an idea! Distract them for me!” “Ok!” I yelled. “Hey orange animatronic thing!” I yelled. It turned it’s head, and lurched towards me. I turned around to run, and came face to face with the green one. I shut my eyes, knowing i was about to die. But they did not kill me. I opened my eyes to see that their eyes looked different. I looked up to see Bant next to a control panel. “Guys!” He yelled. He threw down little chips. I put one behind my ear. “I reprogrammed the animatronics!” He yelled. “The orange one is called Fairytale TY, The gray one is called Fairytale Koly, and the other one is called Fairytale Sally! I can communicate to you guys through these chips!” “Cool!” eli said. I looked at the animatronics again. They were pointing to an exit. “I am going to stay here and communicate to you guys for a bit! Good luck!” Bant said. “Thanks!” Carson said, and we ran out the door. As soon as we got out the door, we looked to where we had been taken. It had Japanese writing on it. It said; ギルバートフェイシアリー “Oh come on!!” I yelled. “We are in freaking Japan?!” We all groaned. “Does anybody have any money?” Brandon asked. We all laid our money out. 5 cents. It was hopeless. We could not get on a plane with this money. Then, we heard a familiar voice. “Hey guys!” Aiden yelled, running to us. “My family is vacationing here!” “Aiden!” I said. “We need help! We got captured by purple guy, and we need enough money to get on a plane to get back home!” “Ok!” Aiden said, and pulled out 500 dollars. I sighed with relief. Aiden always got paid so much money each week from his parents. “Let's catch a plane!” He yelled. He pulled out a phone, and then texted his mom. “She's ok with it.” He said. Just then, a taxi drove up. “Hop in, kids!” the driver said. We could not see his face, but he was the best shot we had. “Now, let's go to the airport!” “Yaaaay!” We all yelled. None of us stopped to wonder how he knew where we were going. Maybe if we had, things would have turned out differently. 

When he dropped us off at the airport, we immediately ran out, and jumped onto the plane, well, after we bought tickets. Strangely, we were the only ones on the plane. “Huh.” I said. We fastened our seatbelts, and got ready for the ride.

Outside the airport, in the taxi, the taxi driver pulled out a walkie talkie. He took off his mask to reveal his true face. “Ok boss.” Monster reverse puppet said. “The children have fallen into the trap.” A voice spoke into the walkie talkie; “Ok. Now, your time in this world is done.” A darkness came out of the Walkie talkie and began to surround reverse puppet, and it began screaming in pain. Then the darkness disappeared, and it was gone.


	6. The Return to Fredbears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fredbears family diner the old rotten place

Thor turned to look at me. “Well, this has been an interesting sleepover.” He said. “Yeah!” I laughed. “Bant!” I said into the chip. “How are things doing back there?” I heard static for a second, and then he replied. “I put the factory on lockdown, so purple guy can't escape. I will find another way out.” “Thanks! Stay safe!” I said, then stopped talking into the chip. “I cannot wait to get home.” I said. “Wait.” Thor said. “The nightmares are still at your house.” I gulped. Then the pilot started speaking.  “Hehehehehe…”  We all stared at each other, terror in our eyes. “You have fallen right into my clutches..”  The pilot continued. “Crap!” Carson said. “The pilot is marionette!” “Oh no..” Thor said. “Ohmygoshwhatarewegoingtodo!” I yelled all at once.  “Next stop… The ruins of my old home..”  Nightmarrionne said. “What?” Brandon said. “Where is your old home?”  “Fredbear’s family diner.”  He replied. Then, the plane started to tilt down. We all started flying all over the place in the plane. “AHH!” Aiden said. A window cracked, and he flew out of it. “Noo!” I yelled. Then, we began to see land. I saw a sign that said; ‘Fredbear’s family diner.’ I then heard some static, then Bant’s voice. “Purple man has escaped! Repeat! Purple man has escape-” Then more static. I then heard purple guy’s voice. “You will never escape me, Mickel. And now, i have your brother as a hostage.” “No!” I yelled. At that moment, our plane crashed into Fredbear’s family diner.

Nightmarrionne flew in, and grabbed us. “AHH!” We all screamed. He dragged us in, and tied us to chairs.  “Hmm..”  He said.  “What to do.. What to do..”  “How about let us go!” Carson said. Nightmarrionne scratched carson across the face.  “Imbecile..”  He muttered. “Oh fredbear… Oh springbonnie… Where are you…?” I saw fredbear and springbonnie step out of the shadows. Only, they were different. They were huge, with tons of rips and tears in them, and they were obviously different models. The puppet cackled with delight.  “Now, let me show you something..”  Fredbear, springbonnie, and puppet each put a clawed hand on one of our heads. I began to feel dizzy, and suddenly, i saw something. ‘On November 5th of 1943, 3 employees who worked at Fazbear INC. accidentally sent off a shipment of 2 more animatronics to the Fredbear’s family diner location. The 2 extra suits soon arrived at the doorstep of Fredbear’s family diner, and the owner of the location was confused about the delivery, and opened the package. He didn't make an   
order and saw that the blueprints for the suits were completely different. These weren't springlock suits, they were something completely different that he didn't know of. So for safety precautions, they put the 2 extras suits known as Golden Frankburt and Golden Kitty FazCat in the hidden bunker underground,where no one could find them, except for anyone working there. “The suits will be checked out soon.” he said, as he closed the latch, and covered it with a rug.’ I snapped back to reality. “There are more suits!” I yelled. My friends looked as confused as i did. “Where are they now?”  “Well..”  Nightmarrionne said. He walked over to a rug, and lifted it up. Underneath, there was a latch. He grabbed it, and began to lift it up.


	7. Golden Generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 1

(Narrated by Thor)

As Nightmarrionne lifted up the rug, the clock began to chime. It was midnight. Thor sighed. He had forgotten it was new year's eve today. Ding!!! dong!!! ding dong. “Uh oh……” Thor said,scared out of his mind. “What’s wrong Thor?” said Mickel. “Ok, here I go….. last year I made a deal with the puppet. He said that he could turn me back into a human, but only for one year……” Thor laughed. “hmmm, the dawn of 2017. Well, goodbye human life, and hello new life.” said Thor. They heard the jack in the box music. Nightmarrionne had returned, and behind him, were torture golden frankburt, and torture golden kitty. “Well Thor, it’s time.” There was a flash of white light,and then Thor looked down at his right arm,and saw his hook. They saw a tear come out of Thor’s eye. Right before Thor turned into Torture Golden Nightmare foxy, he sliced Mickel and the rest of his friends free. Then his eyes turned blood red. “RAGGHHH!!!!!” Torture Golden Nightmare Foxy/Thor roared. “PURPLE GUY!!!!” said Thor. “Hello my little ‘friends’.” Said Torture Golden Nightmare Foxy/Thor. “(Thor laughs an evil laugh) Food foooood foooooooooood.” said Torture Golden Nightmare Foxy/Thor. Thor tries to bite Mickel ,but misses. “Thor!!!!! Five minutes ago you were friends with us!!! You know who you are!” said Mickel. “Hmmmm, you know, you’re right but,.......... no! SHUT UP! The human in me is dead!” Torture Golden Nightmare Foxy/Thor yelled. “No,no it’s not, Thor.” said Brandon. “RARGH! Go! run, I can handle the others. Just go,NOW!” yelled Thor. Mickel, Brandon, Carson, and eli all ran, and Thor sighed. At least his friends would be safe. “Raaaargh!!” He yelled. Nightmarrionne just cackled. Torture Golden frankburt lunged for Thor, and he dodged him. Golden frankburt crashed into a wall, and stopped moving.  “Join us… foxy….”  Torture fredbear, springbonnie, and kitty moaned.  “Yes.. The transformation is complete!!”  Nightmarrionne said, and then cackled some more. “NO!” Thor screamed. “You will never harm anyone again!” He raised his hook, and sliced marionette across the face with it. The glow in marionette’s eyes faded, and his mask fell to the ground. His body soon followed. The torture animatronics, well, all but Thor, crumpled to the ground as well. Thor raised his hands to his face. Wait? His hands? Thor looked at the rest of his body. He was human again. “YESS!” He yelled, and jumped in the air. Then he stopped. “I have to find my friends.” He said. With that, he ran out the door, and into the night.   
  



	8. Golden Generated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2

(narrated by Mickel)

“RARGH! Go! run, I can handle the others. Just go,NOW!” yelled Thor. We all ran, and we heard Thor start fighting all of the torture animatronics. “Oh my gosh, what are we going to do?” Carson asked, exhausted, still running with the rest of us. “I don't know.” I admitted, for the second time today. “We have to get to my house, though.” After running for a few miles, we arrived at my house. We ran inside, and shut the door. We started taking deep breaths. About half a minute later, we heard deeper breathing. Shuddering, we turned around. Behind us, nightmare mangle stood, Teeth bared, ready to pounce. “M-mangle?” I said. “Oh, h-hey mangle!” Brandon said, his voice shaking. “Mangle, aren't we friends?” I asked, backing up.  “YOU LEFT ME TO DIE AT F-F-FAZBEAR’S FRIGHT.”  Mangle growled.  “WHAT KIND OF FRIEND DOES THAT?”  It lunged at us, and it’s teeth got stuck in the door. We began to run, and we were greeted by nightmare fredbear. “Guys, it was nice knowing you.” I said, and i closed my eyes. Then i heard a thud. I opened them. All around us, the nightmares were deactivating. Carson gasped. We turned around, and we saw mangle had turned into a less deadly looking nightmare mangle. “I-I am so sorry.” Mangle said. We hugged mangle. A few seconds later, we heard the sound of glass breaking. We turned around. Thor was in the house. He was back to normal! “Thor!” I said, and we all hugged him. He held up nightmarrionne’s mask. “I killed it.” He said. As everyone started talking, i saw some sort of fog come out of the mask. It suddenly went towards me. I began to feel dizzy, and fell on the floor. After a few seconds, i put my clawed hand on the floor, and began to get up…


	9. Golden Torture Nightmare Chica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys this is my oc i hope you like him

(Narrated by Thor)

While Thor and his friends were celebrating, Mickel suddenly fell on the floor. Thor and his friends turned to look at him, but there instead of Mickel, looked like some sort of torture golden nightmare chica. Torture golden nightmare chica got up, then, Golden chica started running towards Thor, And prepared to jumpscare. Just at that moment,Nightmare Mangle jumped out in front of him. “NO! You will not harm a kid!” said Nightmare Mangle. “Oh, mangle,” Golden chica said. “Me and Thor have some history.” And with that, He ripped nightmare mangle out of the ceiling and threw her into the corner. “MANGLE!” said Thor. Golden Chica Jumped at Thor, teeth flashing. Thor ducked, and eli grabbed a vase, and threw it at Mickel. Mickel swatted it away, and then, his eyes turned a different color.  “You thought you could get rid of me?”  Golden chica said. They all gasped. Nightmarrionne had possessed Mickel! “RUUUUN!!!” Carson yelled, and they all ran into the kitchen. “Unleash the puppies!!” eli yelled, and opened the gate where dogs were being kept. They jumped onto golden chica’s face, and golden chica started flailing around. While that happened, Thor and the others ran into the basement. They closed the door, and locked it.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the dogs jumped off golden chica’s face and ran away. Golden chica growled, and headed towards the basement door.


	10. The Dreadful Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trtfnrreference

(Narrated by Thor)

In the basement, Thor and friends phanted. “What now?” Brandon asked. “I dunno.” eli said. They heard banging on the basement door. “He found us!” Carson screamed. “Wait, what is that?” Thor said, walking further into the basement. They looked at it, Then screamed. It was another animatronic! It looked like a bunny, and it had a bunch of metal pieces on it. The screaming stopped though, once they realized it was deactivated. Thor walked over to it, then touched it. He was suddenly shocked with volts of electricity, and he fell back. But not before he saw the name. Thor gasped, and took his hand off the animatronic. “T-this animatronic.” He started. “It is called torture device.” after he said that, the basement door busted down, and torture nightmare golden chica busted in. “H-hey guys…” Golden Chica said, and grabbed Thor by the throat. He began to lift him towards his chomping teeth, but then, Bant threw a brick at his head. Nightmare golden chica dropped Thor, and turned angrily, eyes glowing. And then the real terror started.


	11. End of Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> end of days

(Narrated by Thor)

As golden nightmare chica lumbered down the stairs, Thor looked at it, and then at torture device. At that moment, Thor had a genius idea. He ran over to torture device, and hit the on switch. Torture device turned on, and began to grind it’s gears. Torture device lumbered over, and stared at torture nightmare golden chica. “Interesting!” Golden chica said, and picked up torture device, and slammed it into the wall. “But you cannot stop me that easily.”  “Oh my..”  Nightmarrionne said.  “I want this body..” Nightmarrionne floated out of golden chica, and Mickel turned back to normal. Quickly, Thor flipped the switch to turn torture device off. Nightmarrionne had no body to go into.  “NOOO!!”  It screamed, as it faded into nothingness. Marionette was dead.

(Narrated by Mickel) 

I was feeling pretty weak after being possessed by nightmarrionne and being turned into golden chica. “Sorry if i hurt any of you guys.” I said.    
“It’s ok.” Brandon said. The basement door opened again, and nightmare mangle walked in. “OH my gosh, i am sorry i slammed you against the wall!” I said to mangle. “It's ok.” Mangle said. “Hey guys, let's go to the hospital to see jc!” I said. “Yeah!” They all said. We walked up the stairs, not noticing that torture device had vanished….


	12. The hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter

When we arrived at the hospital, mangle automatically landed on the ceiling. “Mangle!” Jc said, smiling. Then he saw us, and smiled even more. “Hey guys! Was your sleepover fun?” We all looked at each other, then smiled. “You would not believe it.” I said. Jc got up. “Oh, somebody sent a letter for me that said to give it to you.” He picked up a letter. “Here!” I frantically opened it up, and read it.

_ Dear idiot, _

_ I have your idiotic brother, Bant, hostage, and i will not set him free. unless.. If you want to ever want to see him again, come to freddyland, the new fazbear location. There, we will talk about the deal. See you soon.. _

_ -William _

We stared at each other, and shuddered. “Oh my gosh!” Carson yelled. “Guys, i understand if you don't want to go with me..” I said. “Are you kidding?” Thor said. “We are in this adventure together.” The rest of my friends agreed. Then, another letter flew out. I grabbed it, and read it too.

**_Dear child,_ **

**_Do not listen to that idiotic man. You can trust me. Some people call me the narrator, some people call me the phone guy. But you can trust me. Come to freddyland, just like the letter says._ **

**_-Fbnic_ **

“Who in the world is Fbnic?” I asked brandon. He shrugged. “Guys, are you ready to go to freddyland?” I asked. “Yeah!” They all yelled. “Mangle, watch over JC!” I said. Mangle nodded. With that, we walked out of the hospital, and hopped into the taxi. “TO freddyland!!!” I yelled, and the taxi began to drive away.


End file.
